


Left Behind

by Icypearls



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icypearls/pseuds/Icypearls
Summary: Based on the prompt “If you really loved me there wouldn’t be a choice”





	

It was like watching the sun die. It sounded worse than the corruption song. It felt as bad as being a pearl on Homeworld. Of course she was snarky. Of course she was rude. How could she not be, when he was taking everything from her. Her world was vanishing, day by day, right before her eyes and, as always, she was powerless to stop it. 

Rose always chastised her. Never in front of Greg. No, she would frown, maybe give a slight shake of her head, but she always waited until Greg was gone to say anything. Until tonight.

Pearl was smirking to herself, arms crossed over her chest, proud of the line she had delivered. She glanced at Rose, prepared for the frown, because at least then she would have her attention. At least then Rose would be looking at her. 

Instead of a frown, a look of disappointment was on her face. “Pearl,” Rose said, her tone harsher than she had ever used with her in front of Greg, “Stop it. Now.”

The smirk slipped from Pearl’s face. “Why should I?” She swallowed as her emotions crashed over her. “You keep chasing after these humans, your golden little mayflies, and forgetting me. You…” her arms dropped to her sides, her hands balled into fists. Tears burned her eyes as she looked between them. “I have to constantly fight to be noticed by you anymore. If you really loved me, there wouldn’t be a choice!” Pearl let out a broken sob, turning and running away. 

She heard Rose call after her, but she didn’t care. Not right now. Her feet flew as the sand turned into rocks and then soft, grass covered earth. She was shaking by the time she slowed. She found herself on a cliff, overlooking the ocean. She sat on the edge, letting her tears fall freely, looking at the night sky, at her old home. 

She heard Rose coming long before she sat beside her, but she didn’t move. The other gem sat beside her, looking out at the ocean instead of at the sky. The distance between them was small. Pearl couldn’t have even put her hand on the ground between them, but it was still there. She looked over to Rose, knowing her face was wet with tears. “I’m sorry.” Pearl wiped at her face quickly as more tears came. “I’m so sorry. I won’t—I’ll just stay at the temple, and you can have us both that way, and—“

“Pearl.” Rose put her hand on Pearl’s cheek, and Pearl leaned into the touch, relishing in it. “I should be sorry.” Pearl’s eyes widened, ready to refuse the statement, but Rose ran her thumb along Pearl’s lips. “I should have realized I was making you unhappy.” She sighed, her hand leaving Pearl’s face and moving to her hand, her thumb rubbing across the back. “You had a point. I shouldn’t make this a choice.”

Dozens of thoughts ran through Pearl’s mind. She had sent Greg away. She was sending Pearl away. She was sending them both away. Pearl spluttered, trying to say something, anything, to stop the event that was freezing her to her core, but again, Rose quieted her. 

“I’ll work harder to ensure you really feel included. After you wanted to share Rainbow Quartz with Greg,I thought things were getting better with you two.”

Pearl looked down, remembering exactly why she had wanted that. “Rainbow Quartz only made things worse. I wanted him to leave.”

Rose sighed. “I do love you, Pearl. We will make this work.”

Pearl nodded, unsure of what else to do. She didn’t believe Rose, but she didn’t want to say that. If she couldn’t believe this, then what else couldn’t she believe? This was easier. She would just work through her feelings on her own. She glanced up at Rose, who was looking out over the ocean again. Pearl couldn’t bear to have this talk again. She couldn’t bear to see Rose look so sad again. She would take it all, as she had promised thousands of years ago. She would protect her, even if that meant she got left behind.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was based on the prompt "If you really loved me there wouldn't be a choice" pearlrose by ladykatiekay on tumblr. As always, let me know your thoughts.


End file.
